


Tell me you need me

by Quicksilvermaid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Curse Breaker!Draco, Drabble, Headcanon, M/M, Rivalry, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quicksilvermaid/pseuds/Quicksilvermaid
Summary: 'I don't know if it's slipped your mind, but we're trapped in here. Literally on a path to a painful death. Now is really not the time to be trying to get one up on me.'





	Tell me you need me

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a drabble than a fic. I'm keeping a bunch of placeholder stories here to expand on later, so I don't lose them on tumblr.
> 
> Jump over and say hi and hound me to write more if you like haha: [@quicksilvermaid](http://quicksilvermaid.tumblr.com)

'Tell me you need me.'  
Harry looked at Malfoy, incredulous. 'Is now really the time?'  
'Say it, Potter. Say you need me and you couldn't do this without me.'

Harry rolled his eyes, gesturing around them. 'I don't know if it's slipped your mind, but we're trapped in here. Literally on a path to a painful death. Now is really not the time to be trying to get one up on me.'

'On the contrary,' Malfoy drawled, 'Now's the perfect time for the perfect Potter to admit that he needs the help of Draco Malfoy, the wizarding world's pre-eminent curse breaker.'

Harry huffed in annoyance. 'We're supposed to be on a time trial to pass this test you know. Wasting time bragging isn't going to help either of us get better final marks.'  
Malfoy just raised an eyebrow, 'Well you better hurry up and tell me what I want to hear then, Potter.'

Harry stepped closer, pushing Malfoy up against one grimy wall of the simulation house they were training in.   
'I don't need you,' he growled, his frustration rising. He was so close he could see the faintest dusting of pale freckles across Malfoy's nose. There was something about the other man that just pushed his buttons. Even now, when they'd put their history behind them and moved through the auror ranks together over the last few years. 

Malfoy leaned in close, his mouth at Harry's ear, and suddenly he was very conscious of the heat of the other man's body against the length of his, 'Tell me you want me, then, Potter.'


End file.
